


You Can't Cheat a Cheat

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: "does she like guys with rotting teeth" - Beetlejuice, Angst, F/M, Forced Sex, Heavy Angst, Like 0 Good Vibes, Not a ship, Pedophilia, she's a child for god sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Lydia is made to uphold her part of the deal.





	You Can't Cheat a Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning for:  
A fourteen year old getting raped by a six hundred year old demon. So if you don't wanna read about that... I don't know why you clicked on this fic.

Very few things in the world could scare Lydia Deetz. At just fourteen, she had seen a slew of horror and gore movies. She loved everything creepy and scary. The unknown didn't scare her. Hell, her two closest friends/parental figures were ghosts! And to live with Delia and Otho's decorating skills? Well, there were few things braver than that.

But the man standing at the edge of her bed, smelling of rotten flesh and dirt, terrified her. She didn't understand how he was here, but he was. Looming over her like a wolf that cornered its pray. Still, she glared at him. 

"What do you want?"

The demon at the foot of her bed gave a huff. "We had a deal, kid."

"And it fell through." She snapped, tightening her grip on her bed sheets. She'd rather forget about the arranged marriage, sometimes it still haunted her nightmares.

"Hey, I saved your friends, you still gotta hold up your end." Betelgeuse grinned, and the teenager scooted back into the wall. "I don't like being cheated, Lyds."

She cringed at hearing her name. "I'm not marrying you!" She stated quickly, getting up from her bed.

"You can pay me in other ways."

"I... don't have money." 

He stared at her for a moment, before that stupid grin returned. "You have no clue what I mean do ya?" This kid was a lot more naive than he thought. She shook her head, and he started walking towards her. Lydia shot to the door, only for it to slam shut and lock itself in place. The man was about to go into his intentions, when the teen started pounding on the door. "Jesus Christ." He ran over and grabbed hold of her arms, so she retaliated by screaming.

"BAR-" A quick end was put to that when a small sheet of metal covered her mouth. The same thing he had used on Barbara during the wedding. She shoved him off and attempted to pry the metal away from her mouth. Every time she pulled pain shot through her jaw, but it never came off. She stared at the demon picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. She stomped her foot and gave a frustrated whine.

"I'll take it off when you learn to shut that pretty little mouth of yours." Betelgeuse looked her dead in the eyes for an uncomfortably long time. She didn't blink, if she did he might vanish, and that was a terrifying thought. "I earned this, Lydia!" He slammed a hand on her desk, and she flinched. Just like he wanted. "You're not backing out this time!" The man grabbed Lydia by her shoulders and shoved her back over to her bed. She was quick to retreat back against the wall, knees up to her chest as if it would protect her.

"It's just you and me tonight, babes." She didn't like the way he crawled onto her bed, or stared down at her like some state fair prize. He leaned down, stopping near her ear. "You're gonna love every damn minute of it-" She cut him off by kicking him in the gut. Betelgeuse stagger, but retaliated by slapping the goth across her face. Lydia let out a whimper, and her assailant glared daggers in her direction. "So much for me trying to be nice." He muttered, then grabbed the teen by her ankles and made for the waist of her pajama bottoms.

Lydia's eyes went wide, and she started to thrash around to try and shake him off. She couldn't tell if that actually made it harder or not, but when he had gotten them off she managed to kick him in the face. He held his nose and swore at her while she scrambled for the door again. Not that it was going to open. She tried pounding on it again. Maybe her parents wouldn't hear her, but the Maitlands didn't sleep. Surly they would hear her. They had to.

If there was a God, any God, someone would help her.

"Look, kid, I love a game of cat 'n mouse. But I'm on a deadline!" He grabbed her by the back of her hair, and slammed her head into the door. Lydia blinked, the sudden blow made the room spin and her ears ring. She would have collapsed if not for the pedophile holding her upright, until he wasn't holding her anymore and in her dazed state she once again found herself on the bed.

She let out a pathetic whine as he pressed himself against her. It was so hard to breath, she thought she would suffocate. Then the metal that had once covered her mouth was gone, and she took a long breath trough her mouth. He didn't say a word, just crashed his lips into hers. Lydia was suddenly hit with a wave of disgust. Her first kiss, and it was with the person he hated the most. One of his hands was trailing up and down her thighs, and the most she could do at this point was squirm, whimper, and hope.

A small part of her already knew she wasn't getting out of this.

Suddenly, the kiss was over and Betelgeuse stood. She could hear him shuffle around, but it wasn't until he was back on top of her she realized he had taken his pants off. The goth gave a whine as he positioned himself between her legs. She could feel his hard on pressing against her.

"Y'know, I've never done it with a minor." He snorted, leaning his head down so his face was only an inch away from hers. "So this is really a first for both of us." Betelgeuse snickered, only for a glob of spit to hit him in the face. The man wiped his face, but he still gave her that oddly twisted smile. "There's no one to save you now."

He clamped his hands over Lydia's mouth, and finally rammed into her. Lydia let out a pained cry, and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. It hurt so much, and when he started to push the rest of his cock into her, it only got worse. His hands finally moved from her mouth to her thighs, and her breathing stuttered every time he jerked her body towards him. She let out little whimpers, and the tears started pouring out of her eyes. If anything, the pained noises only encouraged him.

Lydia tried to pull herself out of the situation. Trying to imagine... anything other than what was going on. Betelgeuse always pulled her back to this nightmarish reality. It wasn't just the harsh movements and the heavy panting in her ear. It was the man as a whole. He was a disgusting creep. He was a degenerate. Part of her thought he could be Satan himself. And now he had taken away any last shred of innocents she felt she had.

Betelgeuse brought her back to reality one last time as he made one last hard jolt forward and allowed himself to finish inside her. Lydia grabbed her sheets in a death grip, giving an exhausted cry, and the two were left panting. She felt him pull out, and listened to him pull his pants back up. She didn't move, only flinched when he grabbed her face.

"No one's going to believe you." He squeezed her face, giving one last smile, then vanished.

Lydia was left on her bed. Dazed and violated, she brought her knees to her chest, laid on her side, and sobbed.

Barbara found the girl hysterical in the bathroom an hour later, trying to convince herself it had all been a nightmare.


End file.
